Systems for locating a communication device within a communication system nowadays involve some sort of application running on the communication device itself, such as a mobile phone.
Such equipping of a mobile communication device requires, by way of example and not by way of limitation, cooperation among mobile communicate device manufacturers and telecommunication system service providers (sometimes referred to as “carriers”). Sometimes cooperation by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) may also be necessary. Cooperation among such a number and variety of agencies can be difficult, time consuming and expensive to carry out.
There is a need for an apparatus and method for locating a mobile communication device that can be easily implemented.
There is a need for an apparatus and method for locating a mobile communication device that can be unilaterally implemented and maintained without requiring inter-agency cooperation.